New Beginnings
by TheSecondEvil
Summary: After 'The Gift' Sunnydale is suffering from an influx of extradimensional demons and the Scoobs are barely coping, they need a Slayer and Angel's got one for them.
1. Highway To Hellmouth

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or places contained within this work of fiction, if I did I'd be rich, they all belong to Joss Whedon & the various companies & networks involved in 'BTVS' & 'Angel'. Just sit back relax and enjoy the ride.  
  
Historical Note: This takes place after Season Five of 'Buffy' and Season Two of 'Angel' and then diverts into AU.  
  
New Beginnings  
  
Faith was enjoying her newfound freedom driving along the freeway with the wind in her hair, however she was sad that the circumstances surrounding her release were so sad. It had been two months since B had sacrificed herself to save the world and Faith was still mourning her. For the past three years she and Buffy had been sworn enemies until Faith had felt what it was like to be B and had fled Sunnydale disgusted with what she had become. She had never got a chance to fully apologize to B and explain her actions and now she never would.  
  
After Angel had found out about B's death he had visited Faith in prison and told her the news, this led to an unfortunate incident where she had a massive emotional breakdown. When she recovered he had told her that it was time for her to redeem herself, the world needed a Slayer and Faith was the one for the job. Faith had been thinking about leaving prison to make a new start helping people for a while, but she had one problem she needed to be cleared of her crimes. That was not such a challenge in the end with Angel calling on Lindsey McDonald to represent Faith at trial. Faith didn't really trust him even though Angel had told her about his change of heart last year. What also worked in her favour was that while working for the Mayor all traces of her work were erased. This had puzzled the investigators when she had confessed to murder on at least two counts and all she was wanted for was aggravated assault and theft. As she was wanted for questioning in Sunnydale for the murder of Deputy Mayor Alan Finch, this seemed to connect at the time, which warranted further investigation. However in court Lindsey had made all the witnesses seem unreliable and had told them the story he had created for why she confessed to murder. He had told them that Faith, while underage drank quite a bit and that she tended to do outrageous things when drunk, when she had woken up and heard about the Deputy Mayor's death she had connected from what she remembered from the night before. The jury had believed the tale and she had been released after completing her sentence for assault and theft.  
  
On being set free the first thing Faith had done was cut her hair two inches shorter and dyed it a light hazel brown. She had also lost some weight and was very hungry after eating meager prison food for 18 months. While her time in prison had led her to become very introspective her basic attitude and dress sense stayed the same, although it was toned down a bit.  
  
Once she was released it was decided that Angel, Cordelia, Wesley, Gunn and herself would travel to Sunnydale to help rid it of the demons that now inhabited it after crossing over while the dimensional portals were open. 'Fred' would stay in LA with The Host while he decorated Caritas as it was thought she would be at too much risk in Sunnydale. Faith thought back to her meeting with The Host when dropping 'Fred' off at Caritas and how to prove to her she was going where she was needed Angel had got her to perform karaoke so The Host could read her. At the time she was seriously pissed at Angel but looking back at her rendition of Oops I did it Again she had to laugh. Which is how she managed to end up driving Angel's car to Sunnydale with the guys in the back waiting to see how the Scooby Gang would react to her return. She knew she was gonna have a lot of apologizing to do when she got there. Although she thought the worst was over after having to apologize to Wesley for torturing him, luckily he had accepted her apology realizing it was vital to her recovery.  
  
"Angel, man you alright back there." Asked Faith  
  
"Yeah but it's getting to be hard work to keep shielding myself from wherever the sun happens to be."  
  
"Don't worry boss" Faith replied "it will be sunset in a couple of hours"  
  
They had decided to travel during the day because the longer it took them to get to Sunnydale the worse the situation would become. Although it was a bit risky for Angel it had been worth it when they had been stuck in a traffic jam, the litany of curses Angel read off was enough to make Faith blush. Some had been in demon or dead languages all of which Wesley understood and he kept trying to improve Angel's pronunciation of them.  
  
Faith had a feeling that when she arrived in Sunnydale she would not exactly be welcomed with open arms still the one thing that made it more bearable was that Angel, Wesley and Gunn were there. Angel believed in her, Wesley was trying to put the past behind him and move on so he could support her and Gunn was someone who came from a similar poor background and he understood what she had done and why she had done it. While Angel was very understanding because of his murderous background, Gunn knew what growing up on the streets was like, never mind whereabouts and he knew how it could make you hard on the outside but emotionally fragile on the inside. He also knew what it was like to try and open yourself up to someone but not get anything like that in return.  
  
After all that's what happened with B, when she arrived B had grudgingly accepted her after Kakistos but she failed to become a member of her inner circle of friends. Finally when it was starting to go well, when B had started to understand what Faith was all about, bang she had accidentally killed the Deputy Mayor and it was all her fault. She was in shock and what didn't help was B's attitude that she had nothing to do with it. The Scoobies attempts to get through to her were really pathetic, except Angel he understood what it was like. Then Wesley had interfered playing good little Watcher boy, Faith was really glad Wes had chilled after being sacked by the Council, man he was sooooo pathetic when working for the Council.  
  
Still the gang would have to accept her help 'cause there was no way they could handle everything that had crossed the dimensional barrier. 


	2. Sticky Gunge

Disclaimer: I own nothing, well except maybe the Tovat demon, oh yeah I do own it. All right then I own nothing except the Tovat, it's mine YA HEAR ME!!!  
  
"Spike cut it's tail off that's the only way to kill a Tovat demon." Shouted Willow  
  
"Cheers for the info luv but I'm a bit busy at the moment. Got caught by it's flipping sticky gunge."  
  
Spike was pretty much the only person who could battle these other dimension demons now that Buffy was gone. Although the two witches were quite helpful during fights with very large demons, casting spells and occasionally opening portals to send them back where they came from. Mostly though it was up to Spike as Xander, Anya, Dawn and Giles could prove more of a hindrance than help. The Tovat demon Spike was fighting was ten foot tall and had a poison stinger tail which was another reason it was difficult to cut the tail off. It had six arms all ending in long talons and looked very much like those mythical Greek animals Centaurs. Just without the fur or looking anything like a human and an ugly assed face with the ability to spew paralytic substances, this thing was not gonna win any beauty awards.  
  
"Don't worry Spike me and Tara are gonna cast a spell to free you and briefly paralyse the Tovat."  
  
The Tovat lunged at Spike but he managed to counter it and throw the Tovat across the room, where it slammed into a pile of trashcans that had been left out by the inhabitants of this apartment building. Unfortunately this put the Tovat very close to where Willow and Tara were standing trying to cast the spell to free Spike.  
  
"Hurry up with that damn spell Girls!!!!"  
  
Then all of a sudden this girl ran past him and threw a right hook at the Tovat, it stumbled allowing the girl to aim a swift kick to its right front foots knee. The Tovats knee collapsed under the power of the kick and it grabbed the girl and threw her against a wall. Soon after the girl stood back up, who certainly surprised Spike who was watching the exchange, before one word entered his thoughts that explained everything, Slayer.  
  
The distraction caused by the Slayer had allowed the two witches to complete their spell freeing Spike and they had started on trying to paralyse the Tovat.  
  
"Cut off the demons tail and it will die" shouted Spike.  
  
"Thanks man, I'll distract him while you creep behind him and take that tail off."  
  
"One problem" Spike replied  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't have a sword"  
  
"Fine you distract him and I'll take his tail off."  
  
Spike moved in on the Tovat in compliance with the Slayer's wishes, and went at it with a flurry of punches to the Tovats kidneys. The Tovat blocked most of them, however it was still dazed by the Slayers earlier attack. Spike decided to take advantage of the damage and dropped a front kick on the Tovats knee. At this point the Tovat screamed, but as it dissolved into a pool on purple goo he realised what the Slayer had done. Without a sword to help her, the Slayer had pulled the Tovats tail off with her own bare hands. He was about to congratulate the Slayer when Willow looked up and noticed the Slayer for the first time.  
  
"Faith is that you?" Willow asked not recognising her with brown hair and a thinner frame.  
  
"Hey Red, how's it going?"  
  
"What the hell are you doing here? Come to gloat after Buffy's death"  
  
Spike saw the pained expression on Faith's face and remembered what he had heard about her from the others. She was meant to be a psychotic monster that had seriously hurt Buffy and the others. Once, before Spike had fallen for Buffy he had really wanted to meet Faith to see what kind of hurt she would cause them all. Now that Spike had developed something of a conscience he thought she was a threat to Tara and Willow at first but looking at her she seemed saddened by what happened to Buffy and regretful.  
  
"It's not like that Willow," said a familiar voice.  
  
"Well, if it's not Nancy boy. What you doing down here, I thought LA was your stomping ground."  
  
"Spike." Angel ran at Spike and shoved him up against a wall. "What the hell you doing here you godforsaken piece of crap."  
  
"Nice to see you too."  
  
"Angel, Spike helps us, he's got a chip in his head which stops him hurting humans."  
  
Spike looked at Angel and he looked like he was about to tear Spike to pieces. Man, Spike thought Buffy's death must really have shaken Angel up.  
  
"Angel let him go we can discuss this at Giles'. Looks like we have a lot of catching up to do." 


	3. Confrontation, Accusations and Regrets

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all.  
  
"So, Angel would you please explain to all of us why you are here and why we should trust Faith." Giles said.  
  
Everybody was now seated around the Magic shop's table with Giles standing by the shop counter wiping his glasses. Xander, Anya and Willow stared intently at Faith who was seated between Wes and Angel. Gunn was standing over by the entrance to the Magic Box's training area, trying to stay as uninvolved as possible in what was bound to be an interesting discussion.  
  
"Well, firstly we are all here to pay our respects to Buffy at her. grave tomorrow."  
  
"Excuse me, dead boy but I have trouble believing that Faith here is sorry that Buffy's dead."  
  
At that Faith got up and looked over the table at Xander and shouted in a slightly trembling voice "Look Xander, I am gonna miss B as much as the rest of you, Ok for two years we were on opposite sides but that was only because you all rejected me. I never bonded with B as much as the rest of you and I make one mistake and I'm history. Now I want to make up for all the hurt that I caused and I can't do that in a prison cell."  
  
Faiths reply had stunned Xander, not so much what she said but how she said it, there was genuine regret and sadness in her voice, but he still was not sure about trusting her.  
  
"I think we should give her a chance." Willow said, "I know I have not always been kind to Faith but she has seen what the darkness did to her. I also think she can help make a bigger difference out here than in prison.  
  
"I got it Red but I still need to apologize, you may not believe me and frankly I can still get the job done without you if it comes to it, but I am sorry for my past actions I know I hurt a lot of people and now's my chance to make amends."  
  
"I also committed some transgressions in my youth" Giles said "and you have seen the consequences of those. I too suggest that we welcome Faith back to Sunnydale."  
  
"Secondly" started Angel "There are some prophecies relating to myself which give an indication of my future path, I believe that part of that path involves staying in Sunnydale for awhile to help Faith remove these extradimensional demons."  
  
"Typical, the poof's only in it for himself, and I'm the bad vampire." Spike commented  
  
"Spike, I don't think there'll be too many people in this room disappointed to see you a pile of dust, so just shut up or face the consequences."  
  
"Bring it on nancy-boy, this chip won't stop me from beating your bloody carcass into the ground." Spike threatened as he rose from his chair and stood toe-to-toe with Angel, looking into his eyes with determination and a bloodlust waiting for the signal from his sire that would start a duel between them.  
  
"Enough, of this, Angel your help will be appreciated we have had some problems getting rid of the extradimensional demons without Buffy." Giles said.  
  
"Why isn't there another one?" asked Anya  
  
"Another what?" replied Giles  
  
"Another Slayer, when one dies another one is called."  
  
"I had been wondering that myself" Xander mentioned  
  
"I'm here," said Faith  
  
"I know that but you were summoned by Kendra's death who was summoned by Buffy's drowning. So why hasn't another one been summoned by Buffy's second death?"  
  
Giles snapped his fingers "Of course, Buffy died once already so the next Slayer was called, then when Kendra died Faith was called. The reason why another Slayer has not been called is because after Buffy's death the first time she was then out of the loop. Only when Faith dies will another Slayer be called."  
  
"So, until I die the Council is relying on me. This is just brilliant."  
  
"Faith you should not be worried. My approach before is not something the Council would try again. I suggest that they will probably talk over what should be done with Mr. Giles and they will probably agree with him that you belong in Sunnydale."  
  
"I agree with Wesley, Faith the Council will not pursue you again."  
  
"So, what's on the agenda tonight guys?"  
  
"Well" Xander started "tomorrow Anya and I are going away on Honeymoon for a few weeks."  
  
"Congrats, Xand' I hope you have a great life together." Faith shook hands with Xander and hugged Anya.  
  
"Um, guys I've been trying to put this off for as long as possible but."  
  
"What is it Dawn?" Giles asked  
  
"As both mom and Buffy are gone my legal guardian is now my Dad, I have to leave town tomorrow."  
  
"Are you going to LA to live with your Dad."  
  
"He's sending me to boarding school, he hasn't taken interest in our lives for the past four years, he obviously doesn't want me cramping his style."  
  
Faith recognised the negative thoughts going through Dawn's head and her attitude reminded Faith of the hurt and pain that had been her own life.  
  
"Dawn, stop right there I've seen that attitude and I remember how you feel right now, but remember the good times with your mom and B. Try and have a good time at boarding school and do not end up like me."  
  
"Right that's enough for today, lets get some rest, its gonna be a busy day tomorrow."  
  
* * * *  
  
Author's Note: I know some people out there are going to accuse me of getting rid of Dawn because I don't like the character, this is not true. I started writing this after 'The Gift' it's just taken me a really long time to actually post it on the web, so at the time it was the logical thing to happen to Dawn. It's not my fault I completely forgot about the BuffyBot, mind you I imagine some people will be thrilled about Dawn's absence. Never mind you can't please all the people all the time. 


	4. The Hall Of Restoration

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy, if I did I'd be rich, but I don't so I'm not.  
  
Author's Note: Hippolyta is not the one from the comic books but the original one, the Queen of the Amazons from Myth.  
  
"What is this place? Where am I?"  
  
"Miss Summers"  
  
Buffy turned round to face the person who had spoken her name, and saw a female figure dressed in white robes and shining from an Inner Light. She was in what looked to be a large white entrance hall.  
  
"Who are you? Is this heaven?"  
  
"My name is Hippolyta, and to answer your second question no this is not Heaven this is the Hall of Restoration. It is not yet the time for you to take your place in the afterlife."  
  
"I died saving the world and my sister, I have been through hell since I became a Slayer and sacrificed a lot to save the world, and you people still aren't satisfied."  
  
"Miss Summers you were not meant to close the dimensional gates, the Key was meant to do it, but you stopped her from fulfilling her destiny."  
  
"She's my sister, I couldn't let her die that way."  
  
"It is possible she would not have died, if she had jumped through the portal instead of you your sister and the Key would have been separated. Your sister could have carried on her life without any problems, or all the implanted memories of her would have been removed from your and your friend's minds. We're still not entirely sure what would have happened but now we shall never know due to your martyrdom complex."  
  
"Whatever, but why are you sending me back and how do you suppose to do it when my body is buried and everyone thinks I am dead. Could you imagine trying to phone my relatives and tell them I'm not dead I just was for a while."  
  
"We are sending you back because you and our other Slayer, Faith are meant to rid the world of the darkness and usher in a new era of peace on earth. As for your earthly body it does not take much to create a new identity for you especially when we have many earthly agents to organise such deception."  
  
"So if you guys are in a hurry to get me out of here, then why am I still here?"  
  
"Now is not the correct time to send you back to Sunnydale however in the meantime I am taking you to watch the events unfolding in Sunnydale, as you will need to know of what has transpired in your absence and what the current situation is." 


	5. Faith and Angel Chat, Spike gets Hammere...

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the sofa.  
  
Author's Note: This has been reposted because I made a slight adjustment to the end of the chapter for two reasons. Firstly, the original ending didn't sit right with me and secondly to get a cheap laugh at the beginning of the next chapter.  
  
"It went pretty well today, considering."  
  
"Yeah, it went so well that three people are leaving town."  
  
Faith was hanging out with Angel in the Summers house living room, although with Buffy and Joyce dead and with Dawn leaving for boarding school it would not be for long as Hank Summers had decided to sell the place.  
  
"You know that you're not the reason that Dawn, Xander & Anya are leaving."  
  
"I know it's just that I wish they could stay around so they could see how much I've changed and how I want to try and make amends for the suffering I've caused them, Dawn especially."  
  
"They all suffered, and make no mistake this is not going to be easy. But what's done is done and everyone has to move on with their lives, you're the Slayer now and that's a big enough responsibility to cope with, without having to worry about the feelings of those around you."  
  
"But that was what B did, she always put everyone else before herself."  
  
"You're not Buffy Faith you're your own person and it's time you realized that, things will be different round here but that's to be expected. Remember Faith you're a champion."  
  
"Dude! Champion, how cheesy is that word, I prefer kick-ass superchick."  
  
"Kick-ass superchick it is then." Angel's tone suddenly changed from mirthful to serious. "Are you sure that you're ok with this, I mean I know you agreed to come back, but you also chose to go to prison to make up for your past."  
  
"Boss, I told you before it's fine, it's like this yo, I realize I need to be out here taking names and whooping ass that's my destiny. It's inescapable."  
  
"Inescapable? That's a big word for you Faith!!!" Angel replied in mock horror.  
  
"Shut up man, you want me to sweep your dust off the carpet cause ya know how much I despise cleaning."  
  
"This whole house needs cleaning after having trash like you in it." Spike said as he staggered into the room cradling a bottle of Jack Daniels, which was bordering on empty.  
  
"Hey Captain Peroxide why don't you crawl back to your little crypt and leave the adults alone like a good little boy."  
  
"Screw you gel-boy I've got a better reason for being here than that trash bag ho." Spike replied while taking another swig from the bottle, thereby draining it of its contents "And another thing."  
  
Spike did not get a chance to finish whatever further derogatory remarks he was going to heap on Faith as she rose from the sofa, punched him spark out and then returned to her place next to Angel  
  
"Nice job." Angel said looking over to where the corner of the room where Spike was now slumped, his Jack Daniel's bottle dribbling the remnants onto the floor. "Of course you do realize you're gonna have to clear that up."  
  
"The Jack Daniel's or Spike?"  
  
"Funny."  
  
"I thought so, but ya gotta wonder why he's so pissed, I mean he might hate you a lot but it's not something he'd get drunk over is it?"  
  
"It's because of Dawn." A voice called from behind them.  
  
Angel and Faith turned round to see Anya, who was seemingly oblivious to them and looked to be searching for something.  
  
"Have you guys seen the ledger for the Magic Box's record of profits, I must have left it here the other night when Xander and I were fooling around on the dining table."  
  
"Woah there demon-girl back up a sec, what do ya mean it's 'cause of Dawn?"  
  
"Please, he feels like he failed in his perceived duty to protect Buffy so he transferred that duty to Dawn and now that she's leaving he feels like he's failed again."  
  
"How has he failed Dawn?" asked Angel  
  
"Simple, because he won't be able to protect her any more."  
  
"Why doesn't he just go off with her, it'll save us from having to deal with him." said Faith  
  
"She's being enrolled in a boarding school, even if he could somehow find a way to still be around, what's he gonna protect her from, getting bad grades?" Anya pointed out  
  
"He can't be that upset about it though. Can he?" Faith asked  
  
"He spent a year in love with Buffy, not being able to protect the only remaining fragment of her is gonna cut him deeply." Anya replied  
  
"WHAT!!!"  
  
"Hey, calm down Angel, you'll give yourself a heart attack." Faith said, trying very hard not to burst out laughing.  
  
"He can't have a heart attack, he's a vampire remember. Ah, there it is." She said as she picked up the ledger from behind the TV "How'd it get there?" Sudden a look of comprehension spread across her face. "That's right, Xander had me up against the wall, and I was playing the naughty housewife and."  
  
"Please Anya, just go. Otherwise you might just give me and Angel nightmares for months to come."  
  
"It wasn't unpleasant let me assure you, in fact it was rather."  
  
"ANYA" yelled Faith  
  
"All right I'm gone."  
  
Faith caught Angel glaring daggers at Spike's unconscious corpse. "Hey Angel, you know if the wind changes, your face will stay that way."  
  
"It's just." Angel tried to express his frustration but couldn't.  
  
"I know man, I know. Come on, lets get some sleep, Spanky there can wait till morning."  
  
"You do realize the morning sun could dust him."  
  
"It'll be his fault and anyway it's the perfect hangover cure, plus since when do you care?"  
  
"Good point." 


	6. Morning Kerfuffle

Disclaimer: To be honest I've run out of amusing disclaimer notes so I'll just say that I don't own anything and that I probably don't really need to put a disclaimer at the beginning of each chapter so this will be the last. Enjoy the story.  
  
Those staying in the Summers house, Willow, Tara, Dawn, Faith and Angel were all awoken at the crack of dawn by a yell from a slightly smoldered Spike in the living room. Which was a good thing because Xander and Anya had an early flight and they needed to be up early to see them off. Once they realized what the time was there was an immediate race for the bathroom, won surprisingly by Angel who took in a large bottle of gel and a comb. While they all hung about the bathroom waiting for their chance to get in, the Scoobs had a nice civilized conversation.  
  
"So where are you guys gonna be staying from now on? Asked Faith  
  
"Well, Tara and I are moving back into halls at Sunnydale U, we were only staying here to look after Dawnie."  
  
"W-what about you Faith, where are you going to stay in Sunnydale?"  
  
"Well, umm" Faith started sounding a bit embarrassed "Angel's letting me stay at The Mansion, that's where Wesley and Gunn were last night, setting the place up for me."  
  
"Its not like I need it anymore, and you'll probably need the space to train." Angel yelled from behind the door.  
  
"Ooh, Faith the back area of The Magic Box is set up for Slayer training, you can use that."  
  
"Thanks Red, but I." Faith would never get to finish that sentence as right then Spike came storming upstairs staring daggers at Faith.  
  
"Oi, Slayer what's with leaving me in the sun, I could have been dust."  
  
"Like I care either way."  
  
Spike looked slightly surprised at the casual dismissal, grumbled some more and then muttered something about breakfast and went back downstairs.  
  
Once Angel had finally finished in the bathroom, the girls finally got a chance to get washed and dressed and then Dawn, Tara and Willow raced downstairs to get a ride with Giles, who had arrived while the girls had been getting ready. Dawn and Tara were already in the car when Willow noticed who was not with them; she turned back to the house to find Faith and Angel talking in the kitchen.  
  
"Hey aren't you guys coming?"  
  
"Uh Red, we're not exactly Xander's favorite people, it's probably for the best if we don't go. Plus you know, airport, pretty much full of windows that could cause Angel to get a deep and crispy tan."  
  
Willow considered that for a moment and while there was nothing she could do about Angel she could still take Faith. While Xander was hostile towards her he would have to accept her eventually and Faith would have to get over her own discomfort around the Scoobies if they were to work as a team against Sunnydale's demonic population. Just as she was about to use her 'resolve face' Faith gave her a smile and said "Don't worry about it Red, it'll just take time, and I got plenty of that."  
  
"Ok" Willow replied slightly hesitant, after all there were probably better times to sort this stuff out than the beginning Xander and Anya's honeymoon. Then she had a sudden thought "What happened to Spike?"  
  
"He left a note here addressed to you and Tara, we didn't read it." Angel said  
  
Willow picked up the note from the counter and read it. "It says that he went back to his crypt, he reckoned he probably wouldn't be welcome at the airport, plus there's the issue of the whole open spaces with lots of windows."  
  
Faith felt that Spike at least knew where he stood with Xander, from what she had seen Xander may have tolerated Spike but they were far from being on friendly terms. Her relationship with Xander was a lot less clearly defined, she'd popped his cherry but she had also tried to kill him and most of those he held dear.  
  
"Ok, well I'll see you guys when we get back alright?"  
  
"Ok Willow" Angel replied  
  
Willow turned round and left for the airport, leaving Faith and Angel alone in what was soon to be the ex-Summers house.  
  
"Well boss whatcha wanna do?" Faith asked  
  
"Maybe we should go check on Wesley and Gunn, see how The Mansion is coming along."  
  
"Cool idea, I got tons of nervous energy just waiting to be released." 


End file.
